Tektite Jelly
Several varieties of Tektite Jelly can be found by looting Tektites. Most versions of Tektite Jelly are treated as potions by the game, with one version treated as poison and two serving as ingredients. Types of Tektite Jelly *''As of version 6.3'' **''As of version 6.5.6'' Notes on Jelly Types All Tektites have a 5% chance of dropping Rare Tektite Jelly except Brown Tektites. Rare and Black Tektites have a 5% chance of dropping an extra sample of any kind of Jelly. Blue and Green Tektites have a 25% chance of dropping the listed variants of Blue and Green Tektite Jelly. These variants are exclusive to Blue and Green Tektites. However, one sample of the Green Jelly variant can be found in Itnamzand. Rare Tektite Jelly has the same effects as Great Fairy's Tears. Gallery RedTektiteJelly.jpg|Red Tektite Jelly BlueTektiteJelly.jpg|Blue Tektite Jelly GreenTektiteJelly.jpg|Green Tektite Jelly RareTektiteJelly.jpg|Rare Tektite Jelly GoldTektiteJelly.jpg|Gold Tektite Jelly PurpleTektiteJelly.jpg|Purple Tektite Jelly BlackTektiteJelly.jpg|Black Tektite Jelly TektiteJellyWhite.jpg|White Tektite Jelly Lore While Hyrule's climate changed and its inhabitants were forced to adapt, Chus and Tektites formed a symbiotic relationship. Chus fused with the innards of the Tektites and were granted protection via their hosts' exoskeletons. The reproductive cycles of the two creatures synchronized, and the Chus began to live their entire lives inside their Tektite hosts. The appearance of the Tektites that roam Solstheim is the result of mimicry of Ash Hoppers. Their prevalence on the island is the result of this mimicry, as they evolved to fill the same ecological niche as their counterparts. Coincidentally, the symbiosis of Tektites and Chus resulted in the Tektites dropping jelly much like the Ash Hoppers. Tektites have also been spotted in Morrowind alongside the Scrib. Background and Inspiration Tektite Jelly was added to Relics of Hyrule in version 4.48 with Tektites. It represents another connection the mod makes between the Elder Scrolls and the Legend of Zelda by blending three creatures: Tektites, Chus, and Ash Hoppers. Each type of Tektite Jelly is based on a type of Chu Jelly. The Red, Green, and Blue Tektite Jellies are based on their Chu Jelly counterparts from The Wind Waker ''and ''Twilight Princess. Gold Tektite Jelly is based on Yellow Chu Jelly from Twilight Princess, that acted as lantern oil. Rare Tektite Jelly is based on Rare Chu Jelly, and replicates its similarity to Great Fairy's Tears. Purple Tektite Jelly is based on Purple Chu Jelly, but its randomness is more controllable via Alchemy. It detrimental effects were separated into Black Tektite Jelly. Black Tektite Jelly is based on the unused Black Chu Jelly from ''Twilight Princess, ''and references its effects by damaging attributes rather than healing them like Purple Tektite Jelly. Two versions of Green and Blue Tektite Jelly were included to reference the traditional Zelda potion colors, but also to respect Skyrim's potions. These were renamed in version 6.5 to distinguish them from the other green and blue jellies. Prior to version 6.3 the varieties of Tektite Jelly had several errors. Both variants of Green Tektite Jelly were valued at over 200 gold, while Purple Tektite Jelly was worth only 8 gold. Black Tektite Jelly had no duration on its effects, making it a very poor alchemical ingredient. White Tektite Jelly debuted in 6.5, making use of unused textures for Tektites and Tektite Jelly. White Tektite Jelly was added as a counterpart to Purple and Black Tektite Jelly. See Also TektitesCategory:Ingredients Category:Twilight Princess Category:The Wind Waker (Game) Category:Potions